The Next Generation
by DEGLola Lala
Summary: With 15 years passed since the First defeat you join Buffy and Will who reside in the busy streets of Los Angeles. As they are doom to learn the lesson once again that evil never really dies. With an addition to the crew and love triangles in the air.


The heavy music blared in the poorly lit room the thick smell of incense drifted throughout as the high crystal like chant whispered below the thunderous sounds. Silk cornflower locks cascade from the weak hair band as long pale slim arms wrapped around a large crystal chain the coolness contrasting to her hot skin.

_'You can stop watching me Willow'_ her green eyes danced as she mentally chided the goddess. The atmosphere changed as the room brightened in great white the smell of strawberries and wild fragrance of the otherworld stifled the smell of the burning incense. From the large glittering portal stepped forward the upbeat red head her eyes glowing with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hehe, guess your getting good at your energy sensing." she let out a strained laugh as she took a seat on the young witch's cluttered bed taking hold of one of the jars, "oh, see your practicing your transfiguration essence of Trango Demon?"

"No, not unless I want to make myself into a walking mulch." her green eyes rolling in annoyance at her teacher's forgetfulness.

"Yea, you're right Aida - with the whole walking mulch - just testing you and you were right."

"Wish you'd tell my mother she just can't seem to understand." Aida said her hand twisting the chain around her arm and swinging it around.

"Aida your mom she's just- she just can't seem to grasp how important-"

"I really am." She ended for her teacher a bit of hurt in her voice, "Yeah, heard it. Hear it. Understand it. Mom doesn't she's never had to deal with this much-"

"Power." the new voice brought Aida's and Willow's eyes to the doorway.

The slim petite figure of the slayer laid still against the door frame her eyes moving from witch to witch. Willow at once hiding the jar behind her back.

"B-Bu-Buffy, hey I- you see Aida w-was-" Willow stammered her eyes dropping low, "h-how much did you hear?"

Aida huffed as she turned toward her bed her cornflower hair dropping over her like a heavy curtain blocking her from her mother's penetrating stare.

"Oh you know about the time she mentioned I don't seem to-"

"You don't!" the sharp cry of Aida made the two jump.

"I don't?", Buffy's voice rose an octave as the anger bubbled forth in anger, "I who haunted vampires, demons, defeated evil, and saved the world from multiple apocalypse I somehow can't grasp the responsibility of it all"

"Buffy, calm down she didn't-" Willow broke off turning to Aida, "Aida, calm down your power its-"

"You don't! You just couldn't understand your power so you dropped the burden onto other girls." she rose tossing an empty jar to the wall, "Girls like me!"

Buffy seethed, "I'm still a-"

Her retort held back at once as she watched Aida freeze her eyes turning to a hazy white. A muffled whimper escaping her mouth before she collapsed to the floor.

"Aida!" the two moved to the slump figure her skin ice cold and her eyes completely white.

Buffy looked at Willow a look of panic and concern on the ex-slayers face, "Is she-"

"A trance Buff no worry she'll be fine." Willow said laying her hand on Buffy's trembling hand.

* * *

Darkness that was all that could be said about the world she had entered. Willow had warned her about her power and emotions working as one. Never really understanding what Willow had meant by all that until now. Her skin crawled at the low temperature the cold nipping at her exposed arms there was nothing here to light her way and to ease her mind that all was well. She could try a spell but with little information on where she was she couldn't do much.

_'__can't__not real can't__.'_ the soft whisper hum sounded in the darkness.

Aida's heart raced in fear a sign that danger was truly eminent she controlled her breathing and tried hard to slow down so she could possible find the source of the sound.

_'__no not here. go. go away birdy__.'_ the voice race in panic, _'__not real. so cold, can't feel, burning. Burn the pain__.'_

"Who's ther-" she screamed as she felt strong cold arms around her throat.

"Aida!" Willow and Buffy sighed in relief as the young blonde sprung up from her bed.

Relief washed over her face as the two clucked about her condition all the while her eyes lay absent as her hands moved to her throat. She winced as her fingers skimmed the area the sting of a bruise forming was evident.

"Aida, are you ok?" Willows motherly voice cut in her thought drawing her attention.

"Oh, yea just- what happen exactly?" her throat stung as she spoke.

"We really don't know what happen honey." Buffy's voice was soft and warm a tone Aida had heard so rarely in her childhood.

"We were kind of hoping you would tell us what happen." Willow said through a scrunched nasal plea.

Aida stared at the two as she tried to recall what Willow had taught her of astral projection to dream. What had it been? Astral projection could only be done through willing concentration and the dream notion couldn't work because of the pain she truly felt.

"I don't know I think it was more of a-"

"Wait what do you mean you don't know." Buffy's voice was hard her eyes now staring deep into her daughter's matching eyes, "You said you've been-"

"Buff maybe its not the right time to really be upset." Willow chided the ex-slayer.

"I'm sorry I'm no big help." her voice cracked in pain and hurt.

_'I want to be alone Willow'_ Aida said silently to the red haired goddess. She nodded as she rose slowly form the bed's edge. Her eyes connecting with a displeased mother.

"Get some sleep then Aida." Buffy's voice hoarse, "will talk about this tomorrow understood."

No response Aida turned her back as she curled into a ball and puzzled the very thing her mother had tried to have her answer. The soft warm energy of Willow filled her as she felt her magic lock itself tightly behind many shields. The night was young and she was restless her magic may have drained her spiritually but she felt it. The feeling her mother had described to her over each grueling training sessions. Willow would notice her gone and with her magic bound for the moment she couldn't fake her spiritual essence.

Slipping on one of her skin tight leather jacket she strapped a blade and small stake in her sides. She was now on the hunt her skin tingling at the very thought of a kill. Throwing open her window she turned back her eyes on the flickering wick spurting at its end.

Her lips pursed before a heavy gust of wind blew from them; after all what good was it to be a goddess if you weren't able to manipulate elements? Kicking off from the windows ledge she landed gracefully to the wet lawn her heavy boots absorbing most of the impact. She pitied the creature who would encounter her blood lust. Her mother may have told her that control was needed in a Slayer but that was then and after all she was the new generation of Slayers.

* * *

"I was kind of dreading that." Buffy said through sips of coffee.

"Well it was the Hell Mouth Buff." Willow replied weakly her lips in a sad pout, "it's been spreading across the area."

"How far." her voice cracking slightly.

"N-Not far we weakened it pretty bad its just-"

"Evil never dies."

"Yup." Willow quipped as she stirred her steaming tea.

Buffy sighed she knew the meaning of it and yet she couldn't stand to face it not again. She had done everything within the realm of her power and others just to close the Hell Mouth and yet it seemed it wasn't enough.

_'Buffy'_ the familiar British accent had oddly stuck around a lot longer then the rest had. The pain she had buried deep away in order to keep on had never actually truly left her mind.

"How long Will- till it starts reaching here?" Her green eyes sparkling with determination.

"Oh!", the red head looked stunned, "L-Long-real long-well not to say that long but-yeah long though-"

"Will." her voice growing weary with her stammering.

"About five months Buff." her voice sounding distant at that very moment.

Five months of her happiness left before she would have to call on the others to join her to come and fight and too be willing to lay down their life for a force that would only reappear once more. Lives like Aida that would be laid down for the curse of being a Slayer.

"So then we-Will?" the blonde stared startled at her worried friend, "Will you ok?"

Willow stared startled as if being caught doing some dastardly deed a frown on her face making her arched brows furrow in contemplation.

"Buffy I think-no I know-Aida isn't in-"

"Her room." Buffy groaned the frustration cracking through as she rose from the kitchen table.

"Please Buffy there's no need to worry. She can take care of-"

"No Willow she can't she hasn't learned control. She's not smart enough to be subtle whatsoever she'll endanger many people-"

"But Buffy there isn't really much danger in-"

"Will, you know as much as I do that doesn't matter. There are those who reject training leaving them incapable of defending themselves." Buffy lectured her arm already slipping into a caramel jacket.

"I know Buff it's just I don't like seeing you two upset."

"I know-and I don't either." pulling up the collar of her jacket she turned, "and Aida won't either."

* * *

Aida moved silently through the streets of Los Angeles the bustle and hustle of the crowded sidewalk made it that much more easier for her to blend in. Alone walking in a dark crowded area was just the place for those who prey on the weak look for their next meal once a rare sight in the past or so she had been told when women needed protection from not only demons and vampires but men as well. Now they were well equipped except those who denied themselves of any power or practice. There was only so much strength could do for you when you didn't really know how to put it to use.

"Hey you." The smooth rich voice behind her called.

She turned her green eyes narrowing and focusing on the person before her. A smile on her lips as she analyzed the tall male before her. Close to six feet and three inches his lips were pink a contrast against his tanned skin. His slick black hair draping over his left eye his nose flared in only what an animal seeking its food would look like.

"Hi." She responded coolly her hand playing loosely with her cornflower silk hair, "How can I help you."

"Hehe," he smiled his teeth glistening in the dark, "What is a sweet little girl like you doing all by her lonesome self?"

"Oh, you know looking for a good place to just you know have fun," she winced as the scum's hand grazed by her cheek.

"I know some fun hangouts if you want to have some real fun." his voice oily and slick as his fingers played with her strand of hair.

The urge to break the scum's fingers were tempting but she would play along her hand stroking her left pocket where the blade lay safely for the moment.

"That sounds fun!", she chirped taking his arm, "my name is Aida."

"Hehe, cool name. My name is Martin.", he said as he dragged her along the crowd and past the corner in a dark less lit area, "but I don't think that really matter in a second."

"Hey why are we-" she scanned the area a dead end.

Nothing but an abandoned rusted trash bin with a chain link fence blocking any escape. She turned to the tall fellow his face in a large dark grin.

"Never thought it be this easy", he sniffed the air his lips curling in satisfaction, "don't worry your my first I'll be sure to make this as painful as I can."

He charged at her in lighting speed a animal like roar escaping his mouth as tackled her to the ground his face completely different bumpy and almost feline like his teeth protruded from his mouth.

Arms pinned she fought wildly the lower half of her body bucking at the strong demon her head lifting up as she head butted him in the face several times. He howled releasing one arm to throw a blow to her face. Her arm shot up taking the snarling monster by surprise as her elbow connected with his jaw. He leapt up staggering back from the blow startled by the ferocity of the blow.

"You bitch!" he snarled his hand touching his bleeding mouth, "All I wanted to do was drink you dry."

"Sorry but I'm out of service." she pulled out her blade charging at the waiting vampire.

He dodged her first few swipes as he struck her across the chest staggering back she thruster the blade out making contact to the fiends torso. He grunted but it was only a mere wound as he took a hold of her shoulders nudging her head to the right to her exposed neck.

She lifted her knee bringing it to his bleeding wound driving it with full force. Doubled over she kicked him in the face bringing a spinning heel kick to the side of his temple. He slumped to the floor groaning in pain his face morphed back to his human form.

"W-What are you?" he sputtered as blood spilled from his lips.

"Me?", she smiled spinning the blade in her hand, "I'm your worst night-"

She grunted as she flew into the side of the trash bin. Her vision blurred as black spots played in front of her. She staggered as she tried rising only to have her feet kicked from under her. Rage building inside of her as she struggled to stand from the first blow.

"You really shouldn't have d-", she ducked her arms catching the kick in mid-air, "Should have known."

She brought her elbow down onto the attackers knees only causing a minor damage as she tumbled to dodge his blow.

"I wonder how my mom will feel about you defending an-ugh." she took a kick to the chest her body falling backwards into the large scattered trash bags.

"Yes I wonder what your mother would think of you attacking humans." his high and mighty tone drove her mad.

"You must be blind or becoming senile-Angel." she hissed her hand touching her swelling lip.

"You know I have half a mi-" He froze as he felt a blade slip into his side.

Aida stared stunned her hand moving to her stake clutching it tightly as she stood from the garbage. The bloody vampire glaring and grinning his tongue raking over the bloodied blade.

"Your next girl."

She leapt at him her hand gripped firmly on the stake ready to plow the hard wood into the monsters heart. She kicked but he blocked taking her down with a blow to her abdomen his elbow crashing up against her jaw. Her arm swung wildly as she tried to assest her cramping jaw. The cool sting of the blade bitting through her flesh made her yelp in pain as she spotted an immobile Angel.

"Nice little blade you have here girl.", his eyes scanning the blood covered blade, "didn't notice it before but its enchanted ain't it."

His nose flarred at the smell of her blood as he took a quick sample his face morphing into his true form.

"Good thing that old man came saved me from a good dusting." he cackled as he placed the blade into his pants.

"Before this is over. I'll have my blade back." she hissed her eyes on where the blade lay hidden from sight, "And you'll be tasting the end of it that I promise."

He charged his fist connecting to her torso and face as she brought her elbow to his temple and neck. The silent groan of Angel distracting her slightly as the vampire grabbed her waist her leg kicking back taking them both to the ground and disarming her as her stake flew into the dark corner. His fist dropping in a pattern of heavy blows the warm gush of blood trickling from her busted nose.

Her hands clawed at his neck enfuritating him more and making his blows that much worse. Bringing her knee between his legs he grunted rolling off of her and to the side her hand retriving her stake that laid scattered in the corner.

"Aida! Oh my god Aida, Buffy over here!" Willows startled voice distracted her for a moment.

"Will stay-" She took a kick to her chin dropping her onto the ground.

"Buffy hurry Aida-"

"On it!" The peppy blonde bounded in helping her daughter onto her feet.

"No!" Aida snapped, "I don't-"

"Slayers." the vampire grumbled a smile on his lips, "should have known."

"B-Buff-Buffy?" the low guttered whisper of Angel broke through Buffy's concentration.

"Angel?" her voice confused. "Angel what are you-"

Buffy staggered back as the vampire struck out with Aida's blade slicing through her shirt and jacket. Aida leapt for the blade as he leapt back stuffing the blade away out of reach.

"Hehe, nice meeting you Aida." he laughed as he moved toward the chain link fence, "oh, and thanks for the blade."

Aida scowled as she leapt at him missing him by a few seconds as he leapt over the fence while Buffy moved to an injured Angel a look of terror on her face as Willow came to her side.

"C-Can y-you help him?" she asked her voice faultering.

Willow examined the wound her head nodding in confirmation, "Yeah we just have to get him out of here."

The two helped the injured vampire leaning him against one another for support. Aida fuming as she kicked and punched at the fence. Turning to the three her hands clenching in anger.

Aida growled in annoyance her eyes sending daggers to the injured vampire, "this is your fault."

"Aida! This is not the time for such things." Buffy snapped her eyes narrowed.

"It's his fault that monster got away!" she moved to Angel her eyes on the hunched figure, "it'll be on your head if he kills some inno-"

"Aida that is en-"

"Stay out of-" She felt the biting strength of her mother's slap on her face.

She froze her eyes wide as she touched her already swollen face. Buffy staring wide as she stared at her hand. The other two stared awkwardly at what had transpired.

"Aida I'm s-"

She turned storming away from her mother's weak plea as hot unsheded tears stung her swollen eyes. She knew it would be long night before she would return home. She glanced at her watch and a frown on her face. After all the night was young.

_'Cute. She's perfect it's scary don't you think so?'_ the odd ghoulish sound mixed throughout the dark and taverneouse area.

_"No, not real. Not here. Dead. All Dead. Killed you all." _the cooing voice chanted as it rocked itself in the dark shadows.

_'Of course it's real'_ it whispered _'And you'll be made real soon enough'_

The cooing voice whimpered as it rocked faster hoping to shake the voices away.

_'Don't worry.'_ it cackled _'Soon you'll be bathed in the slayers blood.'_

**Authoress: Yeah hope you like it. So yeah review don't know what to say but this...please don't hate it! x(!**


End file.
